Un Encuentro Insperado
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Una tragedia, un desamor, una botella de firewhiskey y un encuentro inesperado cambiara no solo la vida de Eileen Prince y su hijo Severus Snape, sino también dara un giro a la vida de James Potter para siempre  Lily x Severus, Eileen x James y mas


Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer mi historia, antes que continúen hay un par de puntos que me gustaría aclarar:

1.- Esta historia es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, por lo que no sigue a la trama original, hay muchas cosas cambiadas, otras siguen igual, pero en general es una historia diferente y algo extraña.

2.- No sé de donde salió esta idea loca, pero les pido paciencia y tolerancia, por lo general cuando una idea me llega no puedo descansar ni seguir mis demás fics hasta escribirla y me gustaría tener su feedback en esta, sé que ES EXTRAÑA y que a MUCHOS NO LES VA A GUSTAR, pero a los que les llame la atención les agradecería sus comentarios, no soy perfecta y sé que muchas de las cosas que escriba no van a gustar, pero así lo tengo planeado en mi mente y espero que me den una oportunidad.

3.- Antes que me cuelguen, este fic es un Severus x Lily, NO existen los Horrocruxes y Petunia no se casó con Vernon

Disfruten y si al final de este capítulo no les gustó el fic, les pido que sean respetuosos y no me dejen comentarios nocivos ni flames, simplemente no la vuelvan a leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y son usados sin fines de lucro

OoOoOoOoO

**Un Encuentro Inesperado**

_**Por Gochi Glay Lover**_

**Capitulo 1.- **_**Una copa de Firewhiskey en tu honor**_

La había perdido por completo, de eso no había duda, no cuando esa misma mañana la había visto en la sala común sentada entre sus amigas y todas admiraban el sencillo anillo con un pequeño diamante que ella portaba y murmuraban entusiasmadas sobre vestidos, comida y planes de boda.

Desde el primer día que la vio en el tren supo que esa chica era diferente, que era especial, su cabello era rojo fuego y sus ojos del verde esmeralda más puro, claro que en ese momento el era solo un niño de 11 años que quería llamar la atención de la chica linda, una chica linda que estaba sentada junto a un niño pequeño, delgado y con apariencia pobre y desgarbada, de cabello negro, largo y disparejo, un chico que hablaba bien de los asquerosos Slytherin y James Potter sabía que eso estaba mal, todo el mundo sabía que los Slytherin eran malos, todos menos la chica linda.

Pero cuando él junto con sus amigos entró a señalar que el pequeño mal vestido estaba mal, que los Slytherin eran malos, la chica linda le dio quizás la más grande bofetada al ego que jamás tuvo y lo ignoro, bofetadas que se repetirían día tras día, año tras año.

Desde pequeño y siendo el hijo único de una familia tan importante como los Potter, James estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera.

Todo menos Lily Evans

James no se podía explicar cómo, pero por más que lo intentó durante años Lily jamás se fijó en él. ¡Él! ¡James Potter! El chico más codiciado del colegio, el chico al quien decenas de chicas se lanzaban a sus pies y que era admirado y querido por todos.

Todos menos Lily Evans

Ella solo tenía ojos para el pobretón de Slytherin, el niño flacucho y sin amigos que se pasaba sus horas frente a un libro o un caldero antes que salir a volar o jugar snap explosivo como cualquier adolescente normal.

Durante todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, James estaba seguro que el delgaducho de Severus Snape era un mortifago en entrenamiento. Y como no serlo cuando el pequeño engendro del mal sabía más hechizos oscuros que nadie en toda su generación, además era Slytherin.

Por eso él y sus amigos, los Merodeadores pasaron sus primeros años jugándole bromas, seguros que el oscuro chico pronto revelaría su naturaleza malvada.

Pero nunca paso eso, aun y cuando lo colgaron boca arriba, lo asustaron con la licantropía de Remus o le estropearon una y mil pociones.

Y no fue sino hasta el año pasado, su sexto año en Hogwarts que todo cambio. El año que Aquel que no debe ser nombrado fue derrotado.

James aún podía recordar con profundo dolor la batalla ese día de mayo, cuando un confiado Voldemort había decidido atacar el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade.

Lo que no contaba el malvado mago era que Dumbledore tenía un espía entre sus filas quien les informó de antemano del ataque y junto con cientos de magos, entre aurores, miembro de la Orden, estudiantes y ciudadanos comprometidos lo emboscaron y tras un duelo casi tan épico como el que Dumbledore sostuvo contra Grindewald fue derrotado.

Durante esa batalla muchos estudiantes de Slytherin se volvieron contra sus compañeros, luchando junto al mago tenebroso, pero muchos otros se levantaron y se enfrentaron a ellos y a todos los mortifagos, entre ellos Severus Snape.

James aun recordaba como aun y tras la muerte de Voldemort los mortifagos seguían atacando y como un hechizo que iba dirigido a Lily Evans fue interceptado por el debilucho de Slytherin, quedando inconsciente por meses.

Fue ahí, cuando vio las lagrimas de Lily y el sacrificio de Snape que comprendió que el pelinegro jamás había sido malvado y que la pelirroja jamás de fijaría en él.

Con un suspiro el joven mago levantó su copa de Firewhiskey y tras un brindis mental por Lily Evans y su amor no correspondido vació la copa de un solo trago, el ardor del liquido corriendo por sus venas e intoxicando sus sentidos, esta era la noche que despedía su amor por la pelirroja que ahora estaba comprometida y que pronto se convertiría en Lily Snape.

Por eso se había escapado en medio de la noche, por eso estaba ahí, en ese bar algo desolado y lúgubre de Diagon Alley ahogando sus penas, por eso había decidido salir solo, no quería la compasión de Moony o las risas de Padfoot...

- **Una copa del Firewhiskey mas fuerte que tengas** - escuchó James decir y sin quererlo se fijó en la figura que se había sentado junto a él, la figura era pequeña y delgada, sin duda de una mujer, una mujer que bien podría ser su madre pero no dejaba de ser atractiva aun y cuando se podía ver que la pobre no tenía mucho dinero había algo en ella que James no podía dejar de observar.

El cantinero pronto sirvió la copa que ella consumió sin demora.

- **Cantinero, deje la botella** - pidió ella con una voz tersa y algo tímida y el hombre solo se encogió en hombros y se fue a atender sus asuntos.

- **¿Nadie te enseño que quedarse viendo a alguien fijamente es de mala educación muchacho?** - pregunto ella sin siquiera mirarlo mientras se servía otra copa.

James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco y desvió la mirada a su copa ahora vacía, solo para ver como se llenaba con el intoxicante líquido. James no pudo evitar el ver de nuevo a esa mujer, quien sonreía con una melancolía que el chico de las gafas jamás había visto.

- **Brindemos muchacho** - dijo ella sosteniendo su propia copa y esperando que el chico frente a ella reaccionara.

- **¿Por qué brindamos?** - pregunto el sin saber que mas decir.

- **No lo se... no importa, brindemos por el firewhiskey** - respondió ella aun con la copa en el aire.

- **Por el firewhiskey** - respondió James golpeando su copa con la de ella y pronto las copas estaban vacías de nuevo.

- **¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?** - pregunto ella llenando de nueva cuenta su copa y la de James.

- **No, ssoy mayor de edad... además hoy esstoy deprimido y necessitaba esscapar un rato de todo** - respondió James arrastrando levemente las palabras por el alcohol.

- **Igual yo** - concedió ella tomando de nuevo su copa de un solo trago y sirviéndose otra que vació de la misma manera antes de servirse una más, la botella de alcohol ya medio vacía.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, la botella de vino vaciándose cada vez más.

Tras varios minutos en silencio James la observo y notó que sus ojos, a pesar de estar marcados con ojeras y leves cicatrices, eran de un hermoso y profundo color negro, su cabello también negro enmarcaba un rostro que mostraba los signos de una vida dura.

Tomando su copa, James la vacio de nuevo y la extendió a la enigmática mujer, quien lo miró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol y James noto que su voz comenzó a arrastrar las palabras, al parecer el firewhiskey había hecho efecto en la mujer.

- **¿No cresh que sha ess demashiado alcohol mushasho?** - pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente y si bien era cierto que James se sentía algo mareado y su visión estaba algo borrosa, también era cierto que en esos momentos cualquier pensamiento de Lily Evans había abandonado su mente,

- **Podría deshir lo mis-mismo -** contestó él y la dama frente suyo sonrió antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

El chico la miro sollozar y por un impulso que no logró comprender se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- **Eshta muerto... el muy bashtardo se murió por borrasho y aquí estoy yo, bebiendo como idiota** - la escuchó murmurar James seguro que esto era algo que ella no pretendía decir en voz alta.

Entonces el chico de las gafas observó como la mujer presa de un impulso tomó la botella y la arrojó contra la pared.

- **¿¡Hey, que sucede!** - gritó el cantinero acercándose a toda prisa y James agradeció que ambos eran los únicos clientes a esas horas.

- **Nada, creo que la dama bebió demashiado** - respondió James tratando de sonar más sobrio de lo que en realidad estaba y tras sacar un par de galeones pagó ambas cuentas y la sacó fuera del bar. La pobre mujer se dejó guiar todo el tiempo y el chico pudo ver que estaba agotada.

James no supo qué hacer, no podía dejarla sola porque tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar y al mismo tiempo no podía ir al Caldero Chorreante porque estaba seguro que si Tom lo veía se ganaría un castigo y a tan solo unos meses de graduarse lo que menos quería era estar castigado

- **Oiga, sheñora... podría deshirme donde vive** - preguntó James pero la mujer no contesto.

En ese momento James divisó un pequeño hostal cerca de Knockturn Alley y fue ahí donde se dirigió decidido a dejar a la mujer ahí y regresar a Hogwarts

El mesonero ni siquiera les prestó atención cuando les dio una llave, ya era tarde y el pobre hombre estaba más dormido que despierto. James tomó la llave y guio a la mujer a la pequeña habitación del segundo piso, donde la ayudo a recostarse.

- **No... No te vayassh** - dijo ella completamente borracha jalando el brazo de James, quien también estaba muy intoxicado por lo que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella, sus caras a pocos centímetros.

El chico de gafas pudo percibir el extraño aroma a hierbas que emanaba de ella aun y cuando el alcohol lo había disimulado antes y sus ojos castaños se perdieron en esas lagunas negras y misteriosas que mostraban tanto dolor pero tanta esperanza, como una niña que estuvo perdida mucho tiempo y que por fin lograba ver un rayo de esperanza.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, quizás por el alcohol en sus venas o el dolor en su corazón, James descendió su rostro y la beso fieramente y ella correspondió de igual manera, sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpo que poco a poco quedaban desnudos, el de el atlético y bronceado, pero inexperto, el de ella delgado y marcado con cicatrices pero con años de experiencia.

Esa noche no eran alguien, solo dos almas tristes y heridas que buscaban refugio en el firewhiskey y las caricias ajenas.

En la madrugada poco antes de que saliera el sol el chico despertó, sentía un dolor de cabeza enorme y un mareo que revolvía su estomago y estaba casi seguro que vomitaría si hacia movimiento bruscos.

"_Maldito alcohol_" pensó mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba y que había hecho la noche anterior y fue cuando un calor a su lado le hizo recordar todo de golpe.

A su lado, en la pequeña cama en la habitación de un hostal barato se encontraba la figura delgada y pálida de una mujer. El pobre chico palideció al recordar con extraña claridad la noche pasada y como un James Potter completamente borracho había perdido su virginidad con una completa desconocida, con una mujer mayor que, aunque muy bella, tenía las marcas de una vida difícil.

James sintió un profundo sonrojo decorar sus mejillas al recordar su tacto contra la suave y pálida piel, el sabor de sus besos que era como un exótico té de hierbas mezclado con el sabor del firewhiskey, como ella lo había guiado de manera experta y lo había hecho disfrutar cada instante, como si él fuera el mejor amante que jamás tuvo ella aun con el estupor del alcohol nublando sus sentidos.

Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de James, él se había acostado con una mujer ebria y desconsolada que había conocido en un bar, él la había traído al hostal, él la había dejado en la cama, él la había besado y le había hecho el amor no una ni dos, sino tres veces esa noche.

Y de pronto sintió miedo, se sentía extraño y con ganas de gritar y llorar y esconderse bajo una roca y en su juvenil mente apareció un solo pensamiento

"_Tengo que salir de aquí_"

Por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces el chico salto de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo antes de dejar varios galeones en la mesa de noche para pagar el hospedaje y desaparecer.

- **¡¿Una semana de detención? **- preguntó James sin poder creer lo que su jefa de casa, Minerva McGonnagall le decía.

- **Si, una semana señor Potter y no es para menos considerando que se paso toda la noche fuera del colegio sin previa autorización y además regreso oliendo a alcohol** - respondió ella mirando al joven Gryfindor con una mezcla de decepción y enojo que lo hizo sonrojar.

James no podía tener peor suerte, tras haber escapado del hostal se apareció a las afueras de Hogsmade y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el colegio tratando de escabullirse sin ser visto, pero como cosa hecha a propósito, su jefa de casa se encontraba saliendo justamente hacia el pueblo y lo descubrió.

Sobra decir que la mujer se puso histérica y James terminó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca y los gritos de la mujer, además de una semana de castigo.

James suspiró al salir de la oficina castigado, cansado, con sueño y dolor de cabeza pero extrañamente también se sentía satisfecho.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor por su mente pasó la imagen de la triste dama del bar preguntándose si estaría bien.

Disparos, gritos y terror... una y otra vez.

Palabras y reclamos y el horror de saber que su casa jamás volvería a ser un hogar, el temor de que esos hombres regresaran y la mataran también a ella se anido en su mente... Por eso escapó, por eso abandonó el único hogar que conoció por los últimos 19 años.

El ruido de fuertes golpes en la puerta delantera la despertó y por un segundo pensó en un ladrón o en algún vecino enojado, al menos eso pensó cuando escuchó un nuevo golpe aun más fuerte y el sonido inequívoco de una puerta al caer, seguido por la voz de un hombre gritando a todo pulmón

"_¡El dinero, vinimos por el dinero, borracho estúpido!_"

Y más gritos y el sonido de pisadas recorriendo su pequeño hogar y ella se asusto, no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, sabía que su vicioso esposo había pedido dinero a la delincuencia y al fin los mafiosos se habían cansado de esperar la paga y habían venido por el... y por el sonido del disparo y la ausencia de la voz de su esposo, ella sabía que lo habían matado.

Luego solo escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de los delincuentes recorriendo la casa en busca de cualquier cosa de valor y ella se asusto aun mas, cada vez se oían más cerca a su habitación y ella estaba segura de lo que pasaría si la encontraban y el terror que sintió era tal que su cuerpo reacciono y sucedió algo extraordinario.

Su magia, aquella que hacía años había dejado de usar debido al temor a ser golpeada por su intolerante marido reaccionó y la hizo desaparecer, solo para reaparecer en una antigua habitación abandonada, su habitación de pequeña cuando aun viva con sus padres.

Por un instante no supo que sucedía, en un momento estaba sentada en su habitación y al siguiente se encontraba de pie en medio de su antigua alcoba en la casa que fuera de sus padres cuando ellos aun vivían.

Unos minutos después, cuando el shock de lo sucedido se desvaneció el llanto se apodero de ella y lloro, lloro toda la noche hasta quedar dormida ahí, en el piso polvoriento.

Al día siguiente se despertó adolorida y triste, totalmente agotada por el trauma de la noche anterior así como por el uso de su magia, una magia que había estado dormida y en desuso por mucho tiempo.

Mirándose en un espejo vio su rostro, a sus 36 años se veía agotada y ojerosa, su cabello negro carecía de brillo y estaba algo desaliñado por dormir en el sueño, su bata de dormir llena de polvo.

Sintiéndose asquerosa se levantó y salió de su habitación vagando por la antigua casona abandonada, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos seguían ahí, seguramente habiendo abandonado el lugar cuando su padre murió.

A unos metros de su habitación estaba la habitación de sus padres a la cual entró sin dilación. La habitación era enorme y muy hermosa a pesar de los años de abandono pero ella no le prestó atención a nada, solo tenía una idea en su mente, necesitaba tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, sentirse limpia de nuevo, por lo que entró en el enorme armario y cogió la primera prenda que vio, una túnica sencilla color vino y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Luego se metió al baño y tomó una ducha larga y dejo que nuevas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, su esposo estaba muerto, su hijo ya era mayor de edad y estaba en Hogwarts para su ultimo año y luego seguramente se iría, dejándola sola, completamente sola.

No tenía a nadie y aunque amaba a su hijo hacía mucho tiempo que se habían distanciado, el había intentado por años ayudarla, decirle que escaparan de esa vida pero ella, tan terca como siempre había sido lo había alejado, y el decepcionado había dejado de intentarlo.

Y ella lo sabía, sabía lo terca que había sido, sabía que había alejado a su hijo a tal grado que el verano pasado en lugar de regresar a casa tras Howgarts se quedo en el colegio.

Tras lo que parecieron horas pero no fueron más que unos minutos salió del baño y se arreglo mirándose frente al espejo, aún y con la hermosa túnica lucia pálida, acabada y débil, sus ojos negros eran lagunas profundas de soledad y dolor que ni ella misma tenia la fuerza de ver, su cara estaba marcada por cicatrices cosechadas tras años de maltratos y peleas, su cuerpo estaba delgado y malnutrido aunque no demacrado.

Y de nuevo las lagrimas y el dolor y una necesidad, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba algo que la ayudara a olvidar tanta pena...

La idea llegó a su mente y se anido ahí, repitiéndose muchas veces, una y otra y otra vez

Alcohol

Y su cuerpo siguió a su mente, apareciéndose en el primer lugar que se vino a la mente y ahí estaba, frente a ese bar en Diagon Alley y sus manos abrieron la puerta y el olor acre del alcohol y tabaco invadió sus sentidos.

Llegó a la barra y se sentó junto a la única persona que se encontraba en el bar, un muchacho. Pidió la única bebida alcohólica que conocía y entabló conversación con el chico.

Su cabello negro muy alborotado y sus ojos color avellana enmarcados con unos lentes la hipnotizaron, era como si ese joven transmitiera tanta tristeza como ella, como si el muchacho hubiera vivido algo doloroso y como ella buscaba el olvido en el alcohol.

El alcohol... el maldito alcohol, pensó ella, el maldito alcohol que arruino su vida... y ella estaba ahí abandonándose a ese veneno disfrazado de afrodisiaco social y se sintió más sucia que antes y en un arrebato de ira lanzo la botella que minutos atrás pensaba era una buena confidente.

Lo que siguió fue confuso, en un momento estaba llorando en el hombro de un chico desconocido y al siguiente estaba recostada en una cama, una cama grande pero fría, solitaria, en una habitación sola y abandonada de un frio y abandonado hostal.

"_No... No te vayassh_" se escucho decir cuando el hipnótico chico de gafas iba a abandonarla y lo tomó del brazo y el cayo sobre ella y sus ojos se encontraron más cerca que nunca.

Un olor de madera y brisa mitigado por el alcohol la invadió, era nuevo, era diferente, era libertad echa olor y sus ojos castaños eran las puertas hacia el infinito y sus labios eran tersos y su cuerpo era excitante y la pasión ahogó al dolor y la necesidad suprimo las inhibiciones y solo quedaron dos almas heridas encontrándose por primera vez, reconociéndose, reconfortándose...

Y el frío la invadió y la luz del sol se poso sobre su piel y sus ojos negros se abrieron a un nuevo día y su cuerpo desnudo aun se encontraba enredado entre las sabanas baratas del hostal y su ropa estaba regada por la habitación y por un segundo se asustó y luego recordó al extraño muchacho y se giro a lado de la cama, una cama vacía, fría, abandonada y sobre el buró pudo ver el brillo dorado de los galeones y todo cobro una nueva dimensión.

El dolor de cabeza fue superado por el dolor del corazón... había cometido una estupidez, se había entregado a un desconocido como una cualquiera... y ese desconocido, ese muchacho de cálidos ojos café la había dejado como a una prostituta, desnuda en una cama ajena con un montón de galeones como pago de por sus servicios.

Unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus ojos, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Que irían a pensar las demás personas de una mujer casada acostándose con un jovencito?

Pero pronto una nueva idea apareció en su mente, ya no era una mujer casada... había cometido una locura, pero no había nadie quien la fuera a regañar o castigar, estaba libre... era libre... libre al fin

Y la risa se coló entre sus labios y una extraña sensación se apodero de ella... una que hacía mucho no sentía

La libertad

Con calma se vistió y tras tomar los galeones dejó solo la cantidad suficiente para pagar por la renta del cuarto y guardando los demás se apareció frente a la puerta de Ollivanders y entró. Ahora que era libre necesitaba una nueva varita, una varita con cual poder limpiar su nuevo hogar, un hogar que le pertenecía por herencia, de eso estaba segura, si sus padres la hubieran desheredado como le hicieron creer la mansión no la hubiera dejado aparecerse ahí.

Y tras unos cuantos minutos salió con una nueva varita y una nueva meta, volvería a ser ella misma, la persona que años de maltrato había cambiado.

Y para eso necesitaba hacer algo más, dejar detrás su existencia pasada, su vida como esposa de un muggle alcohólico y apostador y regresar al mundo que la vio nacer con el nombre que sus padres le otorgaron...Eileen Prince.

Bueno, esto es el primer episodio del que espero sea un fic interesante, la idea en si me vino una loca tarde después de pasar varios días leyendo fics donde ponían a Tobias que se rehabilitaba o que se volvía bueno, pero siempre (o casi siempre) Eileen estaba muerta o era mala o algo similar, así que me dije que hacía falta una historia donde ella tuviera más protagonismo.

Espero que les haya gustado, tengo varias ideas más locas flotando en mi cabecita para este fic, además aun no decido que tanta profundidad voy a darle a la relación de James con Eileen, pero de que habrá más encuentros y situaciones entre ellos los habrá ;3

Por último, sino te gusto el fic, las parejas o la redacción, te pido que no me dejes reviews nocivos o agresivos, acepto los consejos constructivos siempre que aporten algo positivo al tema, pero sino y solo quieres decirme lo mucho que apesto y lo mala que soy, te pido que por favor no te molestes y solamente no lo vuelvas a leer

Gracias y nos veremos pronto


End file.
